Hell's Belles
Hell's Belles is season 1's eleventh episode, 11th overall in the series. Synopsis ZOE HART GOES BELLE! '— When Zoe (Rachel Bilson) goes in search of some family history in Bluebell, she discovers that she is a legacy to the Bluebell Belles. Of course, once Lemon (Jaime King) catches wind of the news, she makes it her sole mission in life to make sure Zoe doesn’t become an official Belle and puts her through a humiliating initiation. With the help of Wade (Wilson Bethel), Lavon (Cress Williams) attempts to jump back into the dating scene, but he finds it difficult because Didi (guest star Nadine Velazquez) is telling everyone that he’s in love with her. Meanwhile, George (Scott Porter) devises a plan to stop a huge chainstore from building near Bluebell and as a result driving business away from the town. Janice Cooke Leonard directed the episode written by executive producer Donald Todd. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass Recurring Cast *Christopher Curry as Earl Kinsella *Brandy Burkhardt as Crickett *Nadine Velazquez as Didi Ruano Guest Cast *Brea Cola as Deena *Lisa Blake Richards as Maureen Wilkes *Danielle Courter as Toni *Runa Lucienne as NASCAR Girl #1 Mention Only *Nicholas Pryor as Harley Wilkes *Jacob Wilkes *Guy *Claire Wilkes *Olin Soundtrack no music -only the theme song Notes/Trivia *Brick did not refer to him by name, but the picture of the president that he referred to at the end of the episode was that of Rutherford B. Hayes, the 19th U.S. president who served 1877 from 1881. Mistakes/Goofs Episode Title Cultural References Quotes 'Didi Ruano: "We're going to blow up a road? I love this job." ---- Didi Ruano: "I will, but George, if you blow up that road- I'm in." ---- Maureen Wilkes: "You must look like a lunatic- fit right in in Bluebell." ---- Didi Ruano: "Friends? How can I be your friend when I know you want to marry me?" ---- AnnaBeth Nass: "Let's maker her drink a milkshake every day- she'll get so fat!" ---- Earl Kinsella: "If I sell that piece, he won't have to give me money no more. He won't have to bother with me at all, I expect." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Do like I've always done and just stay away from Crazy Earl." ---- AnnaBeth Nass: "Wait, do you people go to heaven?" ---- AnnaBeth Nass: "I can't have a baby because I've been cursed by Lemon." ---- AnnaBeth Nass: "Can we talk somewhere else?" Zoe Hart: "Sure, where?" AnnaBeth Nass: "There. I'm in the sun and I burn." ---- Zoe Hart: "I am a belle, a southern belle, a Dixie belle, a 'bama belle, and I have secrets I won't tell. If y'all don't like it go to hello soldier, what's your pleasure?" ---- Lemon Breeland: "Just a couple of pretty vampires filling up on blood before we all go out on a killing spree!" ---- Zoe Hart: "Be nice. Let them have babies." ---- Zoe Hart: "Wow. I think I just felt my eggs dry up." ---- Lemon Breeland: "I'm a witch with the power to make women infertile." ---- Brick Breeland: "We have a cow?" Lemon Breeland: "We do today." ---- Lavon Hayes: "They weren't hookers. I don't think." ---- Didi Ruano: "If you're not all Looney Tunes, then I want to go out with you myself." ---- Lemon Breeland: "Garbage? Are you insane?" ---- Lemon Breeland: "If who we are is who we came from, then I am destined to be the worst mother in the world." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Get some decent food. You look like crap." ---- Brick Breeland: "The way you toughed it out, didn't quit- that's a Wilkes if I've ever seen one." Wade Kinsella: "I love you, Zoe Hart." Gallery hellsbellespromo3.jpg hellsbellespromo2.jpg hellsbellespromo1.jpg hellsbellespromo4.jpg hellsbellespromo5.jpg hellsbellespromo6.jpg hellsbellespromo7.jpg hellsbellespromo8.jpg hellsbellespromo9.jpg hellsbellespromo10.jpg hellsbellespromo11.jpg hellsbellespromo12.jpg hellsbellespromo13.jpg hellsbellespromo14.jpg hellsbellespromo15.jpg 00642620063.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes